What They Never Tell
by fedupwityodrama
Summary: No one never sees her as moving to Paris with a new family. But people would miss her when she was gone, maybe they shouldn't have treated her the way they did. But she was just finding out What Her Parents Never Tell
1. Chapter 1

**Manny's POV**

"**You did what" I asked with rage. "Mom your just telling me that after all these years.**

"**Manny, I didn't think I would ever have to tell you I never knew that he was planning on moving back" My mom said with tears in her eyes.**

"**You wait until I'm 16 to tell me that I have a twin sister, that has a 2 year old baby" I screamed.**

"**Manny calm down now, its not that serious" My so-called-dad said.**

"**Well from the last 10 minutes, your not my dad so you don't tell me what to do" I yelled.**

_**I looked at my new sister Carmela, she was holding her 2 year old baby named Taylor-Nicole. While my 1 year Sasha old was sitting in her chair with her cup.**_

"**You know what, _dad._" I said looking at my newly found father. "I want to move in with you if that's fine with you, maybe I could get some truth with you.**

"**Well I don't, if your mother doesn't care I don't care" he said looking at my Mom.**

"**I don't know, don't you have other kids to raise" My mom asked.**

"**Well I have Carmela, Lori, Tori, Kevin, and Dirk." He listed. "But Kevin and Dirk are out on their own and in college. So if Manny wants to come and stay she will have her own room, and Sasha will have a nursery room.**

"**That sounds wonderful" I said "At least I get my own room".**

"**Well Manny, if you really want to go, but I think you'll be back crying in a week". My Mom said.**

"**That's a chance I have to take" I said with an attitude.**

_**I began to walkup stairs when I heard a little voice. **_

"**Mommy, Mommy" Sasha cried out running behind me.**

"**Sorry baby, Mommy didn't mean to forget you" I said to Sasha .**

_**Me, Carmela, Sasha and Taylor went up stairs to pack all my things. Me and Carmela did look just alike I just couldn't believe that my mom would separate us like that.**_

"**So Sasha is only one right" She asked looking at Sasha and Taylor playing.**

"**Yeah" I answered.**

"**So where is her dad" She asked with compassion.**

"**His name is Craig, he comes and visits her but that's only one or two times a month, he never buys her anything but that's alright. He doesn't really care about us" I answered thinking about Craig.**

"**That's how Taylor's dad is he moved awhile ago though before I even had her, that was when we were living in the states" She said with tears. "But anyways I hope you like Paris."**


	2. Prime Minister

"**I think I will, but I can't speak any French, but I will miss Emma". I said **

"**Neither can I , but daddy let's us fly to our friends or either fly out our friends" She said with a smile.**

"**Well at least we will have a chance to become closer, I mean since we are twins we should be friends and know a little about each other" I said.**

_**We left the next morning and when we got to Paris I was amazed. When we got in my dad's limo we went to the biggest house I had seen in person and on the gate that lead to the house it said The Rivers Estate. The two gates open and I saw boys playing football, two girls playing tennis and a lady in the garden. **_

"**That's our sisters Lori and Tori playing tennis and that's Kevin Dirk and their friends playing football" She said.**

"**This place is huge, I can't wait to see my room" I said looking at Sasha and Taylor playing.**

"**Well we are going to spend this week finishing your room, we are not in school right now. What's your favorite color" she asked with a big smile.**

"**Lavender, and blue" I answered her trying to be as excited as she was.**

"**Pink" Sasha screamed out.**

"**That's her favorite color" I explained**

_**We walked in and put my things in the guest room until my room was finished. I played with Sasha on the floor for awhile and then put her in her room to sleep. Then I went to meet my other family. **_

"**Hi I'm Deanna I'm your dads wife. You already know Carmela. Your two brothers are Dirk and Kevin but they went out on dates. These two are your sisters Lori and Tori" Deanna said happily.**

"**Hi Deanna, I was going to bring down Sasha but she is down for her nap. When she wakes up I'll bring her down though" I said to her.**

"**Why don't you and Carmela take the credit cards and go shopping for you and the girls" Deanna suggested.**

"**That's a great idea I'll go get Taylor, Sasha, the credit card and the limo" Carmela said.**

"**I'll get Sasha, she is used to waking up to me or Emma and she may start crying" I lied I just didn't want her handling my baby.**

_**I went to her room and put her in her car seat without her waking up. I got her sippy cup and snack and went outside to see Carmela and Taylor waiting in the limo. We went to the mall to find a bunch of people with cameras waiting for us. When we got there people began asking questions. **_

"**Didn't daddy tell you he was prime minister" she asked when she say the shocked look on my face.**

"**No, he didn't I just thought he was rich" I said innocently.**


	3. Eric

**Manny's POV**

_**We went straight to the baby section to look at things for Sasha and Taylor and we found them a matching outfits that we thought would be cute for public appearances. I bought all kinds of things that Me and Sasha could never dream of. Then Deanna called to tell us dinner was in a hour. Sasha screamed when we left to go home but when she say all the new things she had she quickly got over it. When we got in a maid took our things up so we could straight to dinner. High chairs for Taylor and Sasha were side by side and I sat between Carmela and Dad.**_

"**So who are you liking Paris so far" Lori asked nicely. **

"**Well it has more things to do than DeGrassi and I'm more privileged here, but I still miss Emma and my squad.**

"**I'm a cheerleader too, I'm sure I can get you on this years squad then you will feel more at home" Tori said with a smile.**

_**When dinner was over I gave Sasha a bath, read her a book and then put her to sleep. I went to my room and there was a letter saying come to the pool. I got out a bating suit and then went down to the pool to find a crowd of people under a 'Welcome to Paris' sign and in the front I say Emma.**_

"**Of my God" I said in shock.**

"**Hey Manny, I missed you already" Emma said with a huge smile.**

"**Hi, I'm Eric we're in the same grade and I heard you had a little girl. Well I have a little boy, his mom ran off, I thought maybe we could get together sometime" He asked with the sweetest smile I had ever seen.**

"**Sure" I said and gave him my phone number and went to go meet other people**

_**I met a lot of new people but I kept thinking about Eric and his beautiful gray eyes and dark hair. That night I checked on Sasha 6 times before I went to bed and I still didn't want to leave her so she ended up sleeping in my bed. I hade a whole week before school and I had no idea what to do with the time.**_

"**Good morning" Everyone said when I came down for breakfast.**

"**Good morning" I said back.**

_**I looked on the table and it had everything you could ever want for breakfast, A couple of minutes later a taxi came by and left Emma at the gate. **_

"**Hey Em" I jumped up with a piece of sausage in my mouth.**

"**Hey, where is Sasha" she asked looking around.**

"**Upstairs, lets go get her" I said but on the way I ran into Eric with his little boy.**

"**Hi, Deanna said I could some over today, and this is Tyler" he said.**

"**Well this is Emma, she is from Canada, we're going to wake up Sasha now you can come up with us" I invited him to my room.**

_**Emma's flight left in 2 hours so she had to go and it was just me Sasha, Tyler and Eric.**_

"**How old is Sasha, Tyler is three" He asked.**

"**I'm one" She said proudly and then continued to play with Tyler.**

"**Where is his mom" I asked.**

"**I don't know she left him with me and told me she was going on vacation and never came back. That was 2 ½ years ago, where's Sasha's dad?" he asked.**

"**In Canada, but he doesn't care" I whispered.**

"**Oh, well I do care" He said and kissed me.**

_**It had been over a year since I had a boyfriend and now I was kissing some boy I hardly knew. I couldn't believe I was letting myself slip up like this, I vowed not to let any man in mine or Sasha's life, and it was something I couldn't brake.**_

"**I can't do this" I said pulling away.**

"**Why, what's wrong" he said looking very hurt.**

"**I can't let you in to my life knowing that you could break mine and Sasha's heart. I just can't do that." I explained.**

"**I promise I wont break my heart if you don't break mine, a bunch of girls have broken my heart too. Since your in the same situation that I am I don't think that we'll break each others hearts." he said sincerely.**

_**I stared into his gray eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, I had a feeling that Eric wasn't going to be another Craig**_


	4. Can You Say Love

_**4 days later**_

"**Manny" I heard Lori scream.**

"**Coming" I yelled back **

_**I came down to see that there was a phone call for me on the main house line.**_

"**Hello… _Hi Manny… _Mom… _Yeah I was calling to check on you since you hadn't called… _Oh I've been really busy meeting new people and getting ready for school… _Well I'm glad your meeting new people, do you miss Canada… _No not really but I have to go me and some people are going out … _Well okay I'll talk to you later… _Bye_… Bye._**

_**I ran upstairs to finish getting dressed before me and Eric went out for the very first time. **_

"**Hi" Taylor said as she wobbled into my room.**

"**Hey Taylor, where is Sasha" I asked he simply.**

"**Outside with mommy" I was surprised she answered.**

"**Okay come on lets go outside" I said picking her up.**

_**I took her outside to find Carmela and Sasha and they were playing in the pool. Carmela volunteered to baby-sit so I finished my hair and then I heard the door bell ring.**_

"**Hi Manny" Eric said when I finally got to the door.**

"**Hi I said as we hugged" he smelled so good and I couldn't help but linger.**

"**Well we better get going so we can get something to eat before the movie" he rushed.**

"**Bye baby" I told Sasha.**

"**Bye Mommy" She blew me a kiss.**

"**So you where in Canada did you fit in with popular people or what?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road.**

"**Well I was never really 'popular' but after Craig I was widely known" I informed him thinking back to those days.**

"**Yeah I know what your saying. You where in between, but then you were the talk of the day." He said with a smirk.**

"**Yeah were you like that too" I asked.**

"**Yeah but lets talk about something a little less depressing" he said and gave me a smile.**

_**The night was excellent, we went to a movie and he let me pick, when I picked a chick flick he didn't complain. He didn't think he was Mr. Macho and order for me and he was a perfect gentleman the whole night. He took me ice skating at a rink for night skating because he heard I like to ice skate. He wasn't to good at the skating but we had fun laughing anyway. He walked me up to the door and still didn't try to make a move.**_

"**Did you have fun" He asked.**

"**Of course I've never been on a better date" I said as happy as a little child.**

"**Well I'm happy to know that, and I hope that we can go out again" He hinted at me. **

"**Of course" I grinned even harder.**

_**He gave me the best good night kiss and I walked into the house to find Sasha and Taylor laying on the floor sleep on both sides of Carmela with the TV still on. I turned off the TV and found a blanket to put over them and went to bed**_


	5. My Mistake, Not Yours

**A/N- In this chapter I WAS NOT bashing our president, I just thought it would be pratical for hi and the Prime minister to be talkin**

_**I thought I would never fall asleep but I woke up to Sasha's screaming. I ran down to see her and Deanna playing on the floor and she was screaming with laughter.**_

"**Did we wake you" Deanna asked.**

"**No I was just coming down, for a cup of coffee" I covered up my mistake, grabbed a cup and then went backup stairs to call Emma before she went to school.**

"**_Hello… _Hey Em. … _Manny!… _How is it going in DeGrassi…_ Well its kind of boring without you but Liberty is doing okay filling in… _Well I have only met Eric but tomorrow I go back to school so I guess I'll meet some new people…_Well I told Craig about you moving but him and Ashley didn't seem to concerned, he didn't even ask about Sasha… _It figures but that's alright, we don't need him, not when your dad is the Prime Minister of France… _Manny I'll call you when I get back from school… _Okay I'll talk to you later.**

_**I got out my clothes and went back down stairs where there were a bunch of people I had never seen running around.**_

"**Go get Sasha dressed into her and Taylor's matching outfits, the President of The United States is Coming" she said with a huge smile.**

_**Seeing everyone else in such a big rush I rushed to, I ironed mine and Sasha's dresses and then had to do her hair and mine. I ended up out her naturally curly hair half up and half down. I left all of my hair down except to braids that met in the middle. I looked at Sasha one last time before we went down stairs. She was so pretty in her pink skirt full length dress with her matching ribbons. I looked at my self in the mirror to see my self in a royal blue full length gown with matching everything. I looked more like the innocent Manny, the Manny before Craig and Sasha looked just like Craig. I picked up Sasha and we went down stairs and then we lined up so we could be ready to meet the president. Everyone was to be seated in alphabetical order which put me at end beside Carmela. The president was then seated with his children.**_

"**Mr. President, these are my children. Kevin, Dirk, Lori, Tori, Carmela, and Manny. And these are my 2 granddaughters, Taylor and Sasha" Daddy introduced us.**

"**Which of your children do these two precious little girls belong to" his wife asked waving to Sasha and Taylor.**

"**Us" Carmela said slinging her arm back and forth between me and her.**

"**Well, your kind of young for children don't you think" She asked me.**

"**Well, I guess not since I have a daughter" I said with anger.**

"**Are you saying that we made a mistake" Carmela asked as she stood up.**

"**No, I'm just saying you should learn to keep your legs closed" she said with a smirk**

"**Carmela" Deanna said sharply. **

"**No I'm not going to let her talk about my life or my child like she is better than either one of us" she said taking her shawl from her shoulders.**

"**What me and Carmela do in our lives has nothing to do with you-" Daddy cut me off.**

"**I think you should leave, Carmela Manny go upstairs" he said with pure anger.**

_**Me and Carmela went to my room and she played in the Sasha's hair until there was a knock on my bedroom door.**_

"**Oh my gosh" I said when I opened the door.**


	6. No Excuses Accepted

"**Why didn't you tell me you left" he yelled.**

"**Why do you care" I yelled back.**

"**Manny she's my daughter too, and I want to be a part of your life and hers**

"**Well we don't want you to be" I said coldly.**

"**Well, I was trying to be nice because I heard you were hard up for money" he said with a smile.**

"**Don't lie Craig you know better then that when you saw the house" I said letting my attitude get bad again.**

"**Okay your right Manny. I came looking for you, then saw the house and I knew that there was no way you were coming back to Canada. I figured we could still be together though, me, you, and Sasha. Please Manny?" he said getting emotional.**

"**Bye Craig Manning" I said and shut the door in his face.**

_**I tried my best to forget what I had done to Craig but what he had done to me was worse. He left me in my time of need and I could forget that either. Later that night while me and Sasha were getting ready for bed my dad came in with news for me, my mom wanted me to come visit. I was really and truly happy in Paris, Dad was spoiling me, I had a sister and I had Eric, and most of all Sasha was happy.**_

"**When" I asked him.**

"**The sooner the better for everyone" he said with his head in his hands. "You and Carmela will leave on Wednesday night and come back on Tuesday night. The babies will stay.**

"**Why" I asked.**

"**They will be safer here from anyone with something against me or you here" He said and then sent me to pack.**

_**I really didn't want to go back to Canada but I guess I font have a choice **_


End file.
